The present invention relates to the art of fly fishing and more particularly to a tippet tube and method for carrying tippet material.
Serious fly fishermen are quite discriminating in their use of flies depending upon the type of fish being sought and the particular conditions which prevail when fishing. For example, fishermen may attempt to match the fly which they will use with the kind of insects which appear to be prevalent at the fishing site. Furthermore, discriminating fishermen are very concerned about fly presentation and accordingly are very discriminating in their use of a particular line and even more so concerned with the terminal end of the line which is tied to the fly. The most discriminating fishermen will utilize a long piece of small diameter tippet material to tie the fly to the leader at the end of the line. The particular leader length and size, tippet size and length, and fly configuration and weight will vary depending on the fishing conditions in an effort to match the leader, tippet and fly to their best complementary physical relationship.
This is a very important consideration, since a fly fisherman does not cast a "fly" but rather casts a line. Accordingly, it is not the weight which is a critical factor, but rather the air resistance of the line. The motion of the fly fisherman's hand and rod is transmitted to and through the line to the terminal end thereof. Therefore, in order to get the proper line response at the terminal end it is important that there be the proper tapering near the terminal end. Proper tapering of the line near its terminal end is accomplished by attachment of a leader of proper length and size to the fly line and attachment of a tippet of proper size and length to the leader so as to effectuate a general tapering of the line. The terminal end of the line for a given fly configuration, typically must be within a given range of sizes in order to assure proper presentation. A given leader and tippet size can usually support and effectively straighten itself for about three sizes of flies. If too small, the terminal end of the line will be too limp and not support the fly. If too large, the terminal end of the line will not properly uncurl.
Typically, the tippet material is tied at one end to the fly and at the other end to the leader by a knot known as a "blood knot" which results in a very smooth strong knot. As a result of the very slight diameter of the tippet material, the presentation of the fly is not interfered with or detracted from by a bulky leader being attached directly thereto. Accordingly, fly presentation in the water is significantly improved.
Since it is rare for a fisherman to know ahead of time the exact fishing conditions, it is usually the case that a combination of varying sizes and lengths of leaders and tippets in conjunction with varying fly sizes and types must be experimented with upon reaching the stream or other body of water in an effort to determine the preferred complement of leader, tippet, and fly. Accordingly, the fisherman may find it necessary to try several different flies and fly sizes perhaps within the same general pattern, before being satisfied that his fly presentation is appropriate. (Generally, fishermen will discover they need to go to smaller flies.) However, even then the fishing conditions will most likely change throughout the course of the day and/or as the fisherman moves from one location to another. Consequently, some fishermen will tie several flies ahead of time. However, this will rather limit the combinations available and furthermore require that a bulky container be carried with the flies and their associated tippets therein. Some fishermen have taken to carrying tippet material curled up in a spool, plastic bag, or the like. However, this presents several problems, one of which is difficulty in selecting an individual tippet from the plurality of rolled up tippets. Furthermore, due to the fact that the tippet material is carried in a curled position, it must be uncurled prior to using. Not only is this time consuming and a source of much irritation, but the uncurling process can create heat and scarring which weakens the tippet material. Furthermore, the container which holds the tippet material creates pocket bulk and competes for scarce pocket space. The use of the containers frequently requires both hands which is often awkward when in the middle of the stream or the like. Additionally, the containers or spools of tippet material are susceptible to being dropped into the stream.
Furthermore, current tippet carrying apparatus do not provide a method for readily identifying the size of the tippet material. As a result the fisherman must carry a measuring device such as a micrometer to determine the size of the tippet material. Most fishermen will not take the time to do this and will guess at the size of the tippet material thereby reducing their fishing success. Of course, multiple packages each carrying a different size of tippet material and so marked on the package could be carried, but this only aggravates the pocket bulk problem and the competition for scarce pocket space. Also, if the tippet material is carried as a continuous strand on a spool, the fisherman must guess at the length of the tippet and then use a scissors, knife, or the like to cut the material.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with the prior art.